


Gifts of Nothing

by Missdiva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missdiva/pseuds/Missdiva
Summary: A breath.A beat.A laugh.A cry.A gift.....so why was Marinette upset?





	Gifts of Nothing

It's been 3 months. 3 months and 4 days actually. Marinette's been counting. It's been 3 lovely months and 4 days since her and Adrien started dating. Adrien started acting weird towards her, and outright confessed he had feelings for her, and asked her on a date. Marinette of course, said yes (after she had a mental breakdown and dance party with Alya later). Everyday was a gift for her civilian life, but in superhero life, it was anything but happy. Chat's flirting stopped suddenly, and so did the names. He never looked at her with the eyes filled with love, nor did he flirt during battle. Even though she was in a relationship, it hurt her deeply to see Chat stop being that way with her. The day she finally confronted him ,he flat out told her he had a girlfriend and she should be happy with the other person she was in love with. She then told him about her boyfriend, but he had no sense of regret, sadness, or jealousy in his eyes. That bothered Ladybug deeply. Ever since then, there has been no more banter, no more laugh, no more victory salute at the end of a battle.

Marinette sighed deeply, and refocused on the lesson. It wasn't Ms.Bustier's fault she wasn't paying attention, it was her own mind. The bell rung shortly after, and she scurried away, not waiting for Alya, Nino, or Adrien. She wasn't mad at any of them, she just wanted to be alone. She slammed into the locker room before somebody caught up with her, and slammed her stuff down on a bench. 

 

'HEY! What's with the dramatics?" crowed a annoyingly familiar voice. She turned to see Chloe sitting on the adjoining benech, looking as sullen as her. 

 

"What's wrong Chloe?" Marinette asked, genuinely concerned.

 

"Fuck off, its not like you'd care." She rolled her eyes and turned away. She didn't exactly dislike the blond, ever since her and Adrien started dating, it was just something off about Chloe nowadays. Marinette shifted closer. 

 

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong Chloe." Marinette said with a stubborn look on her face. Chloe stared her down, but eventually sighed and relented.

 

"Believe it or not, it's not Adrien....its everything in my life right now. My mother couldn't care less about me, even when i revealed to all of Paris I was Queen Bee," Marinette cringed at that part," and being Queen Bee is exciting. I don't have to be spoiled, I can just be me and help out....but what if being a superhero isn't for me? Ladybug will act like were all partners but I see the secret looks of disgust she gives me. But the only person that is there for me right now is-"

 

"Your kwami." Marinette finished for her. Chloe looked confused for a moment, before getting a look of shock.

 

"How the hell do you know what those are?" She demanded. Marinette smiled before she opened her purse.

 

"Because I have one." And at that exact moment, Tikki and Pollen flew out to greet each other like old friends. They were having a great time before they were summoned back in their respective hiding places to avoid being seen.

 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng....your Ladybug?!" Chloe whispered. Marinette nodded her head, as if it weren't obvious.

 

"Does Adrien know?" She continued. Marinette's smile faded as she shook her head.

 

"I don't want him to get hurt if he knew this. Only us, Alya, and Nino know our identites." Marinette explained. Chloe agreed muttering 'rena rouge and carapace'. She shook her head before asking,

 

'Why would you tell me?" Marinette smiled again and answered,

 

"You are a change of pace from Alya and Nino. I trust them and Adrien with all my heart but....I know it sounds weird but I'd rather confide in you because you have a different point." She finished off. Then the unthinkable happened--Chloe Bourgeois hugged her. She hugged her back then they both seperated. Chloe smoothed down her clothes, then stood up.

 

"If you want to talk again.....come to the hotel." And with that, she sauntered out the locker room. Marinette also left, baffled, but upon seeing Adrien, shook off her stupor and dashed out the school before he could talk to her. She didn't exactly know why she was avoiding him, she just was. She made it home, and kissed her maman and papa quickly, before dashing up to her room, and promptly throwing her stuff down. Tikki flew out of her bag into her face.

 

"Did that really happen with Chloe?" She asked as she landed to eat a cookie. 

 

"I guess it did-" Marinette was about to elaborate, when a knock sounded from her balcony. Gesturing for Tikki to hide, she opened her trap door and climbed onto the balcony. There stood Paris's favorite cat, Chat Noir.

 

"Chat Noir....to what do I owe this pleasure?" She smirked and crossed her arms. He returned the smirk saying,

 

"Can't a feline check on his princess?" He grinned. She rolled her eyes and moved to sit down, but knowing her klutzy self, she tripped. Strong arms wrapped around her torso to save her from meeting the floor...again. He spun her around, and for awhile they were lost in each others eyes. Green met blue. But then Marinette did something she wasn't proud of.

 

She kissed Chat Noir.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My last work, Everything is not what it seems, is no longer mine, and I'm starting fresh! Tell me what you think of my new story in the comments!
> 
> XOXO,  
>  Missdiva


End file.
